


Family 3: Huang

by Bohe_Mienne



Series: Home sweet home [4]
Category: EXO (Band), YHNEXT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Single Parents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne





	Family 3: Huang

Джастин просыпается от запаха кофе, проникающего, кажется, в каждый уголок квартиры. Улыбка появляется на его лице даже прежде, чем он успевает окончательно избавиться от остатков сна. Значит, ночью ему не показалось, что он слышал, как хлопнула входная дверь. Джастин быстро смаргивает непонятно когда выступившие на глазах слезы и бежит умываться, чтобы уже через десять минут влететь в гостиную. Кофемашина, большую часть года простаивающая без дела, радостно мигает синеньким огоньком, будто хвастаясь, что ей только что пользовались. Отец сидит с ноутбуком за столом спиной к нему, не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг, и Джастин не может упустить такую возможность. Он подкрадывается сзади и с радостным воплем виснет у отца на шее, отчего тот дёргается и громко взвизгивает под заливистый смех Джастина.

— Хуан Минхао! — Тао грозно сводит брови и тыкает пальцем ему в грудь. — Если бы я залил клавиатуру кофе, тебе бы не поздоровилось!

— Ой, да брось. Просто отдал бы в ремонт, — машет рукой Джастин и садится рядом. От отца привычно сладко пахнет гелем для душа, баночки с которым хватает на год точно, но которая все равно занимает своё почетное место в ванной. Запах смешивается с ароматом кофе, и Джастин думает, что если бы его спросили, чем для него пахнет дом, он бы ответил именно так: кофе с клубникой.

— Ты надолго? — задаёт Джастин главный вопрос и наблюдает, как отец, утыкаясь обратно в ноутбук, делает глоток еще наверняка горячего напитка.

— Пока что недели на две, а там как пойдёт.

Две недели?.. Две недели?! Ему не послышалось?!  
Джастин вскакивает на ноги, изумленно глядя на отца. Тот обычно никогда не задерживался дольше недели. Мысли в голове кружатся лихорадочной каруселью, и невозможно ухватиться за какую-то одну.

— Рот закрой, — хмыкает Тао, бросив на сына насмешливый взгляд. — Возникли кое-какие проблемы, так что мне придётся задержаться, пока юристы все не уладят. — Он наконец опускает крышку макбука и разворачивается к Джастину, так и застывшему на одном месте. — Можешь не переживать, я не собираюсь в это время тебя как-то ограничивать, вмешиваться в твою жизнь и все такое. Ты уже большой мальчик и прекрасно справляешься со всем сам. Просто представь, что меня нет дома.

— Знаешь что, — Джастин наконец отмирает — только для того, что сжать кулаки и сделать судорожный от возмущения вдох. — Ты... ты... — в голову как назло ничего не приходит. Не такие слова он ожидал услышать от отца, которого не видел почти месяц. Джастин делает еще один глубокий вдох, пытаясь сдержать слезы обиды. — Пожалуй, я так и сделаю. Не так сложно представить, что я дома один, когда так оно и есть.

Он хлопает дверью своей комнаты, выражая все раздражение, что не смог выразить словами, и падает на так и не заправленную постель. Так спешил увидеть отца, которому это и даром не нужно — какая ирония. Джастин не собирался ему грубить, и ещё меньше он хотел ссориться. С ними это случается редко, но если уж происходит, то по-крупному: Тао вспыхивает быстро и сильно, но легко отходит, и Джастин этим весь в него, с той только разницей, что обижается куда дольше. От масштабных скандалов спасает то, что они общаются мало, даже когда Тао бывает дома. На фоне спокойных Исина и Чжентина контраст между их семьями заметен особенно, но если раньше Джастина это забавляло, то сейчас это кажется очень обидным. Он вытирает слезы и садится на кровати, доставая из-под подушки телефон.

«Чен-гэ? Ты сегодня свободен? Давай встретимся через полчаса».

Ченчен — школьный друг Чжентина и единственный из них с нормальной семьей. Любящий отец, заботливая мать, жизнь в полной семье и в достатке — о чем ещё может мечтать любой ребёнок? Конечно, в глубине души Джастин завидовал: завидовал тому, что Сяотун, когда родился Ченчен, была немногим старше его собственной матери, но это не помешало ей выбрать семью, а не карьеру.

— Что-то случилось?

Джастин улыбается, когда Ченчен обеспокоенно сжимает его плечо. Тот не всегда умеет чувствовать атмосферу, но, видимо, он сейчас действительно выглядит так, что не заметить, что что-то случилось, невозможно.

— Отец приехал.

Ченчен удивленно приподнимает брови и несколько секунд мнётся, прежде чем сказать:

— Я думал, ты будешь рад.

— А смысл? — Джастин раздраженно передергивает плечами и направляется ко входу в КФС, около которого они и встретились. — Он считает, что без него мне лучше, и не горит желаем проводить со мной время. Он дома на две недели! Две недели, представляешь? И угадай, сколько дней из этих двух недель мы проведём как нормальная семья? — Джастин падает за свободный столик, укладывает голову на руки и бормочет: — Возьми мне молочный коктейль. Клубничный.

Ченчен хихикает и треплет его по волосам, но Джастин игнорирует его насмешливое «ребёнок»: он слишком занят тем, что обижается на отца, чтобы обижаться ещё и на друга. Тот возвращается не только с коктейлем, но и ещё горячей едой, и Джастин понимает, что так и не позавтракал.

— Спасибо, — невнятно благодарит он с набитым ртом, и Ченчен интересуется:

— А чего он вдруг так надолго?

— Сказал, что какие-то проблемы, которые требуют вмешательства юристов. Разберётся с ними и уедет снова, — пожимает плечами Джастин, вспоминая слова отца.

— Так может, там что-то серьезное и ему сейчас правда не до того?

— А когда ему было «до того»? До меня?

Джастин не хочет, чтобы его жалели, и терпеть не может прибедняться. И в жизни бы не сказал что-то подобное Чжентину: перед братом он просто не мог позволить себе выглядеть слабым. Но Ченчену, который после выпуска Чжентина стал скорее его собственным другом, чем брата, порой поныть было можно, и Джастин этим пользовался. Ченчен всегда был готов поддержать, но не как Чжентин, с превосходством взрослого, и это было главное. Ну и то, что Ченчен был тем ещё идиотом и всегда мог заставить его рассмеяться, и это именно то, что было нужно после этапа «выговориться».

— Просто позови его сам куда-нибудь. Он наверняка не прочь отдохнуть и расслабиться, тем более если сейчас у него проблемы с работой. Давай, делать первый шаг порой не так уж и плохо.

Джастин фыркает в ответ на подобное заявление. В следующий раз, когда Ченчен будет плакаться ему о том, как боится подойти к очередной понравившейся ему девчонке, он обязательно припомнит эти слова. Успехи Ченчена на любовном фронте — это отдельная история и не прекращающийся источник шуток в их компании. Ещё не нашлось ни одной девушки, которая ответила бы тому взаимностью, и Джастин прекрасно их понимает: нужно быть настоящим мазохистом, чтобы связаться с подобным идиотом. Хотя, вон, Сюйкун же Чжентина как-то терпит, а значит, и у Ченчена есть шанс, что однажды такой доброволец все же найдётся. Джастину правда интересно будет посмотреть на этого человека. И пожелать ему много-много терпения и удачи.

Но сейчас слова друга действительно заставляют его задуматься. В самом деле, почему бы не попробовать? Хуже не станет, да и вдруг отцу будет приятно? Думать о том, что тот на самом деле уверен, будто Джастин его дома не ждёт, невыносимо больно. Потому что хоть их даже с натяжкой нельзя назвать нормальной семьей, они все ещё родные отец и сын, а это должно что-то да значить. Было не очень красиво признаваться в этом даже самому себе, но Джастина уязвляло то, что узы между Чжентином и Чунмёном или между Цуаньчжэ и Кёнсу были крепче, чем их с отцом, хотя ни Чунмён, ни Кёнсу не были его друзьям родными родителями.

Однако, когда спустя несколько часов, что они с Ченченом бесцельно прошлялись по улицам и магазинам, Джастин приходит домой, квартира встречает его привычной тишиной. И только фирменные кеды в прихожей и чашка в раковине говорят о том, что произошедшее утром ему не приснилось. Джастин усмехается и со вздохом идёт на кухню: отец в своей нелюбви к мытью посуды порой сам был тем ещё ребёнком.

Интересно, а если бы у него была нормальная работа, смогли бы они жить вдвоём, как обычная семья? Как Ченчен с Луханом и Сяотун. Как Чжентин с Исином и Чунмёном. Ну хорошо, может, у последних семья была и не совсем обычной, но Джастин не видел в этом проблемы, пока все её члены любили друг друга и дорожили этими отношениями. Смогли бы они с отцом так же вместе готовить ужин или ходить за покупками? Приглашать гостей и собираться всей семьей одной большой компанией? Пять человек за одним столом — это же так здорово! Джастин обожал проводить праздники дома у семьи Чжан: там часто было многолюдно и шумно, но при этом на удивление уютно. Потому что Чжентин помогал Чунмёну на кухне, Исин развлекал гостей, среди которых почти всегда были Лухан с Сяотун, иногда Кёнсу с Цуаньчжэ, ещё реже — Сехун, если ему удавалось приехать. Джастин всегда мечтал о большой семье. Так как же так вышло, что у него самого есть только отец, который к тому же в год бывает дома от силы пару месяцев?

Он гонит прочь все тоскливые мысли, стоит ключу повернуться в замочной скважине.

— Привет. Ужинать будешь?

Джастин выглядывает в прихожую немного настороженно: он не уверен, сердится ли на него отец за утренний инцидент.  
Но когда тот улыбается ему и протягивает пакет с чем-то невероятно вкусно пахнущим, Джастин думает, что это первый раз в жизни, когда обычная еда на вынос способна сделать его настолько счастливым.

— Разогрей, а я пока переоденусь. В конце концов, раз уж у меня непредвиденный отпуск, могу я позволить себе отойти от диеты и заесть стресс? И плевать мне на всех, кто ещё решит разорвать со мной контракт!

Джастин ставит коробочки с едой в микроволновку и понимает, что, возможно, это тот самый шанс не только для отца узнать своего сына получше, но и для него самого понять, чем живёт его отец.

— Пааааап? А давай пройдёмся завтра по магазинам? — кричит он вглубь квартиры.

— А разве у тебя нет завтра репетиции?

— Еееесть, — тянет Джастин и чувствует, как на лице расплывается полная счастья улыбка. — Тогда послезавтра!

Возможно, их отношения и потребуют долгой работы со стороны обоих, но теперь в его сердце поселилась уверенность: если они захотят, у них все получится.


End file.
